


Setting Them Up To Knock Them Down

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't fucking set people up like that," Logan hissed in his ear. Scott shivered slightly at the animalistic tone of his voice. "Something could happen that you might regret." Scott swallowed.</p>
<p>NOTE: This a sequel to my first scogan fan fiction, Secret, so it may be difficult to understand what's going on if you don't read that one first~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Them Up To Knock Them Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my scogan fanfic Secret, so you should probably read that one first : )

It was almost as if a blanket of uneasiness had settled over the entire institute.

Or well, maybe not the whole entire institute. Just the teachers. 

Well, maybe not all the teachers. Probably just Logan and Scott. 

Or, at least Scott. Scott was uneasy as hell, he was certain of that.

Ever since Jean had saved the two of them from a claustrophobia-inducing hell pit that that had been more appropriately named 'janitors closet,' moments after . . .well. . .

Logan kissed him.

Or maybe Scott had been the one to kiss Logan. It was difficult to tell.

And Jean, with her ever so handy telepathic powers, knew everything.

And Scott got the feeling he had a target on his back.

 

Except it seemed that the other two had mutually decided to never bring it up ever again, which Scott was honestly fine with, if only he didn't have to keep twiddling his thumbs nervously waiting for Jean to confront him about it, when she simply never did. Logan and Jean had moved on like nothing had ever happened.

Why couldn't he?

 

"Funny how we keep ending up like this, Summers."

"Damn you, Logan."

Fate was apparently not on the side of Scott Summers. Charles (another telepath, dammit) had sent the two of them on another mission, thinking that maybe it would 'Help Logan ease into the team a little more comfortably.' Irony hung stiff in the air as now Logan was probably anything but comfortable. They had been looking for an unnamed mutant with the unique ability to reflect light waves off of there skin, rendering them invisible. 

The two of them weren't even on there own this time. Storm had come along, as well as Jean, which is why Scott hadn't flat out refused the mission, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. He was still hesitant about it, truth be told, but Scott disliked the idea of seeming intimidated by Logan, of all people. He wouldn't be put down by lazy ego-maniac asshole who hit on his wife every other minute. No sir.

Jean had been flying the jet, even though the accident had hardly been her fault. They had gotten caught up in a hellish tropical storm just off the edge of Florida. Storm had tried so hard that her silver hair had probably changed about three shades lighter, but to no avail. Their jet had been knocked out of the sky and had landed God knows were, and now Scott was pinned under the rubble of the jet, his forehead pressed into Logan's hard-packed, muscled chest. If Jean could have seen him now, he'd never hear the end of it.

Logan shifted below him, weakly attempting to lift the rubble off of them.  
"God fucking dammit. How the hell am I gonna get this fucking junk off of us if your on top of me?"

"You think I asked for this?" Scott asked, annoyed. 

"Yeah well, you sure as hell didn't seem to mind being this close when you fucking kissed me last week."

"Like hell! Your the one that kissed me, you dick!"

"Like I ever would kiss you voluntarily. I'd rather rub my balls against a cheese grater."

That comment made Scott furious. He was entirely aware that they sounded like fifth-graders, but frankly, he didn't give two shits. Right now, he just wanted to mark up Logan brittle exterior, whatever the cost may be. He took a breath.

"Yeah? You probably don't even have the balls to do it."

That did the trick. Logan's eyes widened then narrowed slowly, before Logan squeezed his large arms out from under him to grab Scott by the shoulders roughly. It was a tight fit, but that was the last thing going through Scott's mind at the moment. 

"Don't fucking set people up like that," Logan hissed in his ear. Scott shivered slightly at the animalistic tone of his voice. "Something could happen that you might regret." Scott swallowed.

"I don't regret anything." That made Logan chuckle. 

"That so? You've been avoiding me and Jean all week. I can SMELL the anxiety on you, kid. Just from one little kiss. . ." Logan's mouth was just barely grazing Scott's earlobe, and if Scott just leaned his head down a little. . .

Scott would take the blame for it this time, he really was the one to initiate the kiss. In a moment everything was Logan, and Logan's mouth, and Logan's skin against his, and Scott would be surprised if he didn't have a heart attack and die at his own emotional grit, kissing Logan on his own.

Logan catches his lower lip between his teeth and runs his tongue languidly over a few times, eliciting a small gasp from Scott. "Nice job holding your ground, kid," Logan said, a little breathless. They laid like that, breath heavy and hot, Scott's head against Logan's chest until finally the bits of wreckage topping the two was telepathically lifted up into the air, releasing the strange pair. Jean was looking at him dead-on, but there was no mischievous glint in her eyes this time. Her look was of expectance, a bit of regret, but most notably acceptance.

They would go back to the school, and Scott and Jean would teach class while Logan did stupid shit and generally wreak havoc, and all would return to normal.

Still, a small part of Scott's brain insisted that when Logan was with him, nothing would ever be completely normal.

Fin~


End file.
